


Austria, 1912

by Aquatics



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Edwardian Period, F/F, Fanart, Fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Nothing to see here, sir. Only a young lady showing her sight-impaired friend the impressive pin-tucks on her new dress.





	Austria, 1912

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/gifts).




End file.
